Tokio
by Lizup
Summary: MakoHaru Festival Día 1 Para Haruka, los días en Tokio no son de sus favoritos; pero podría acostumbrarse. Que asco de resumen Dx


_**Osea jelou~ por fin publico después de milochomil años! -revienta cuetes-**_

 _ **Pues este es un one shot hecho por el MakoHaru Festival nwn, espero escribir mas y apoyar mi otp *3***_

 _ **Espero que les guste y este pequeño escrito va dedicado para mi babi que ahora es grillo xDU y siempre me aconseja que escriba uwû , para vraian cun FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ORQUIBEIBI :'D, para mi maychii Babu tienes nuestro apoyo para lo que quieras 3 y para cnpay uwû que hizo que me anime a comprar *0*; les prrometo que escribiré los que debo ;3; las amokoto 3**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Free! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores, si no la película se estrenaría en mi país ;-; y seria full MakoHaru rwr**_

 ** _MakoHaru Festival día 1: Tokio_**

Tch...-se quejaba por decimo sexta vez cierto pelinegro aficionado al agua y un tipo de pescado.

¿Que cual era el motivo?. Simple, acababa de salir de una de sus tantas practicas de natacion, como siempre solo nadó al estilo libre, pero el problema no era el hecho que habia tenido que abandonar el agua, eso lo habia aprendido a controlar bien, el problema era el trayecto de vuelta a casa.

Volviendo al presente Haruka se hallaba esperando en el subterraneo hace 15 minutos, el tiempo en si era lo de menos, lo que venia ahora que la voz anunciaba la llegada del transporte dando las indicaciones pertinentes, era lo que mas le molestaba.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a una cantidad desconcertante de personas, siempre le sorprendía cómo podían alcanzar todas dentro del vehículo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que aquellos desconocidos pasaban empujandolo y golpeandolo sin consideración.

-Tch...- llegó la queja número 17.

Sin embargo, de cierta forma los entendía, probablemente estaban apurados en llegar a sus hogares, la mayoría, por un motivo especial; al igual que él.

Nuestro azabache subió al vagón que le quedaba mas próximo y presentía que se acercaba la décimo octava queja en aquella tarde; y efectivamente , dentro de aquel lugar abarrotado de personas, nadie escuchó la nueva queja del ojiazul. Pero, no era para menos, la gente lo aplastaba, sofocaba, empujaba, pisaba; empezaba a sudar, pero afuera hacia frio; cada sacudida del móvil lo hacía perder el equilibrio golpeándose contra algun otro pasajero o alguna pared del vagon y lamentablemente cerca a su posición no se hallaba ningún asiento disponible.

"Ya falta poco" pensó, tratando de darse ánimos, pero la verdad era que quedaba un buen tramo hasta la estación en la que bajaría.

En cada estación algunas personas bajaban mientras nuevas personas subían, por lo que la situación no mejoraba mucho y así pasaron varias, hasta que felizmente la próxima estación era la del azabache, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Unos minutos más tarde, Haru caminaba hacia el lugar que ahora ocupaba como vivienda; mientras lo hacía curiosamente vinieron a su mente algunos datos que le enseñaron en su último año en preparatoria.

Tokio, en la actualidad es una de las ciudades mas pobladas del mundo, con al rededor de ...¿eran 13 o 14? millones de habitantes, dada su experiencia en el trabsporte público optó por la segunda.

Es una de las 47 prefecturas en las que se divide Japon, una de las más importantes por su avanzado desarrollo.

Cuenta con 23 barrios.

Su fundación, originalmente denominada como Edo, se sitúa en el año 1457.

Su temperatura media anual es de 15°.

Se consumen 6000 toneladas de pescado al dia.

El monte Fuji esta al oeste y es visible en los días despejados.

Y en un cartel que leyó, una y otra vez, mientras esperaba el transporte hace unas horas, decía que 2.8 billones de personas usaban el subterraneo al día, cosa que le pareció muy factible.

Para este instante, el nadador se encontraba frente a la puerta del que ahora podría llamar hogar.

Y es que sí, habían muchas cosas sobre Tokio que sabía, varias de èstas no eran de su agrado; pero había algo, un motivo especial del porqué a pesar de su carácter, podría acostumbrarse a esta ciudad; y no, no era por el pescado.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y giró, escuchando como èsta se desbloqueaba la empujó levemente ingresando , mientras dejaba sus cosas a un lado y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, escucho ruidos en la pequeña sala, se asomó sintiendose aliviado y feliz.

-Okaeri, Haru-chan- escuchó aquella voz tan conocida por èl.

-Tadaima- respondió, mientras veía como cierto castaño dejaba sus libros un momento y se acercaba con aquella encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Como te fue?- el ojiesmeralda pronunció, haciendo que recordara todo lo acontecido y las 20 quejas que había dejado escapar en el día.

-Bien- fue su respuesta y es que no,no era una mentira; ni mucho menos quería cortar la conversación, como muchos pensaran por su peculiar personalidad; es que en este momento, precisamente este instante, mientras miraba a el que había sido su compañero de toda la vida; todo lo demás le tenía sin cuidado y todo su día resultó bien .

Con algo de timidez se alzó un poco creando un suave contacto entre sus labios y los de Makoto; éste se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente correspondió envolviendo la cintura del más bajo entre sus brazos.

-Yo tambien te extrañé, Haru- dijo sonriente, aún sobre sus labios, causando un sonrojo en el mencionado, a veces esa capacidad para leerse mutuamente resultaba un poco vergonzosa.

Y ahora como recompenza por ser paciente, Haruka ,después de un largo día, podría comer su preciada caballa; tomar uno de sus peculiares baños de una hora y después que el castaño como de costumbre vaya a buscarlo para que salga de la tina, disfrutaría todo el preciado tiempo que quedaba con él, hasta que agotados vuelvan a encontrarse en sus sueños.

Porque definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a Tokio, después de todo tenía un motivo muy muy especial.

 _ **Gracias por leer nwn , cualquier consejo, queja, amenaza (? Dejen un review o también si les gustó :'v**_

 ** _El MakoHaru fest empezó ayer y voy atrasada xDU tratare de ponerme al día y seguir publicando ;3;. El evento se organizó en tumblr ;3; ahorita no tengo link, pero ojalá se animen a apoyar también uwû , eso es todo y..._**

 _ **Nos leemos pronto~**_


End file.
